Sakura's Suprise
by Eternity-Knight
Summary: Naruto finally gets a break from missions and goes to get a bite to eat at his favorite place. He meets Sakura there, but she is acting very odd... NaruxSaku fic.


I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Sakura's Suprise**

This story is set after the time skip.

Naruto was exhausted.

The young ninja had just returned from his 5th consecutive mission in less than two weeks.

Lately, Tsunade had been working him harder than usual and when he asked why he never got a response. He wondered whether or not anyone else was getting worked so hard as he trudged up to the 5th's office to report on the mission.

When he arrived he knocked and was immediately admitted. He walked inside closing the door quietly behind him. Tsunade was standing by the window with her back to him and didn't turn around as he entered.

"Mission completed successfully."

"Good, you can go." Replied Tsunade, without turning around.

Naruto was shocked. Was she really going to give him the break that he deserved? He stood there quietly attempting to absorb the shock. After a few silent moments she turned around.

"Is there something else you need, Naruto?"

"No, it's nothing. I'll get going." Naruto hurried out of the room, not wanting to incur her wrath.

As he left Tsunade's office he decided to get something to eat. He walked over to his favorite ramen shop and as he entered he found a certain pink haired girl sitting in his usual spot.

"Hi , Sakura-chan!" She turned at his voice.

"Naruto! You're back early."

"Yeah, it was an easy mission. Nothing I couldn't handle." He sat down next to Sakura and ordered his usual.

As he ate he couldn't help but notice that Sakura everyone in a while would glance over at him and stare, until she noticed he was looking, at which point she would blush slightly and turn back to her meal.

This odd behavior continued throughout his meal. When he finished, he reached for his wallet to pay for the meal but his hand was caught by another. He looked up and saw that it was Sakura who had stopped him.

"What in the world is going on?" Thought Naruto as Sakura pulled out her purse and proceeded to pay both of the bills.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm paying for your food."

Naruto was caught off guard. "Th-Th-Thanks…" He managed to stammer, not knowing how to react.

"Something strange is going on here." Thought Naruto. His suspicions were further deepened when she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" asked Sakura.

"Umm… sure." Stammered Naruto, wondering what was going through his friend's mind.

The two of them walked down the streets of Konoha for a while and as they did the sun began to set.

When they reached a rather remote part of the village, Sakura stopped and turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto, while you've been gone these last few days, I've been thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, it's just that, I've been watching you Naruto. I've seen how much you've improved as a ninja but also how much you've matured. You aren't the same Naruto that I used to know and to be honest, I rather like it." Replied Sakura.

Naruto was stunned. Sakura Haruno, the Sakura Haruno had just complemented him, Naruto Uzumaki. Never, in all the time he had known her, had she ever complemented him. Something unusual **was** going on.

"Thank you… Sakura-chan." He somehow replied, his mind still not quite able to grasp what she had just said.

Naruto fumbled around in his mind for a more adequate response but was unable to find one suitable for the situation.

"Naruto, you're without a doubt the sweetest, kindest, funniest guy I have ever met." She stopped, appeared to be deep in thought and didn't say anything for some time, then...

"Naruto, I really like you. I really, really like you."

Naruto's head was spinning. Sakura Haruno, the girl he had liked ever since childhood, liked him! His brain began to overload from all the emotions that were flooding through him.

Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded, but was awakened from his trance when he felt something warm and soft press against his lips.

When he finally figured out what was happening, Sakura had backed off and was looking curiously at him, no doubt trying to ascertain his reaction.

"Sakura-chan, did… did… you just… kiss me?" was all the still mildly stunned Naruto could manage. She noticed he had turned a shade of bright red.

"I did, didn't I? Did you… like it Naruto-kun?"

Her reply was Naruto's lips pressed against hers in a longer and more passionate kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they separated.

"Well, what did you think Sakura-chan?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to be stunned. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before replying.

"That… that was amazing Naruto-kun."

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close, resting her head on his chest. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her. The couple embraced silently for some time. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

* * *

I hope you liked the story. This is my first attempt at doing a NaruxSaku fic so please go easy on me. Also, before any one asks, I do support this pairing so if you don't like it, don't say anything. Anyway, mild critisism is accepted but flames will be ingored. 


End file.
